Happy Birthday, Shinichi
by Enji86
Summary: "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini. Happy birthday, Shinichi."


**Disclaimer :  
**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.**  
**

**Catatan Penulis :  
**

Minggu ini penulis kembali dengan one-shot lagi dan judulnya bahasa Inggris lagi. Rating cerita ini T+ karena meskipun tanpa lemon, sepertinya adegannya cukup berbahaya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita berjudul Do You Know What Today Is? karangannya Bohemian-Vixen dari fandom Harry Potter, yang kubaca dua tahun lalu. Jika para pembaca berpikir kalau cerita ini seharusnya rating-nya M, bilang saja, biar nanti penulis ganti rating-nya. XD

Penulis juga ingin berterima kasih pada para pembaca yang berkenan meninggalkan komen di 500 Yen Confession. Komen para pembaca selalu menyemangati penulis untuk tetap berkarya.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**  
**

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Shinichi**

By Enji86

Hari ini Shinichi bangun pagi sekali. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari yang paling spesial baginya, makanya dia yang biasanya bangun kesiangan, tiba-tiba jadi bisa bangun pagi. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah istrinya yang masih terlelap dalam dekapannya dan dia pun tidak bisa menahan senyum sayang muncul di bibirnya. Hari ini tepat lima tahun sudah dia berumah tangga dengan istrinya itu.

Kadang-kadang Shinichi masih belum bisa percaya kalau dia benar-benar berumah tangga dengan istrinya itu. Kalau saat dia jadi Conan dulu ada yang bilang bahwa dia dan istrinya itu akan menikah di masa depan nanti, dia pasti berpikir bahwa orang itu sudah gila. Yah, apakah ada orang yang mengatai wanita yang akan dinikahinya sebagai wanita bermata setan yang selalu menguap? Lagipula istrinya itu benar-benar wanita yang sulit, bahkan sampai sekarang.

Shinichi pun jadi merasa agak sentimental ketika teringat kenangan-kenangan mereka. Bagaimana mereka mulai berteman, bagaimana persahabatan mereka hampir hancur karena ketidakmampuan mereka untuk saling mempercayai satu sama lain, bagaimana mereka bersatu dan berjuang bersama untuk mengalahkan Organisasi Hitam, bagaimana dia dengan susah payah membuat istrinya percaya bahwa dia mencintainya dan bukannya mencintai Ran. Dan yang terakhir itulah yang paling menguras energinya dan emosinya karena istrinya itu benar-benar keras kepala.

Yah, apapun itu, pokoknya hari ini Shinichi benar-benar senang karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kelima. Hari dimana dia berhasil menaklukkan wanita paling sulit sedunia dan menjadikan wanita itu sebagai miliknya. Itu adalah prestasi terbesar yang pernah diraihnya seumur hidupnya. Apalagi anak-anak juga sudah diamankan oleh para kakek dan nenek mereka untuk memberi kesempatan padanya berduaan dengan istrinya di hari spesial ini. Mungkin saja mereka bisa mendapat cucu lagi dari hari ini.

Shinichi melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh istrinya dengan hati-hati agar istrinya tidak terbangun, lalu dia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dia memutuskan untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi mereka berdua, nasi omelet ala Shinichi, yang sangat disukai oleh istrinya dan satu-satunya makanan enak yang bisa dibuatnya. Dia pun berjalan ke dapur dengan hati riang sambil membayangkan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan istrinya padanya di hari spesial mereka ini.

XXX

Shiho terbangun dengan merasa agak kedinginan sehingga tangannya menggapai-gapai ke sebelahnya untuk mencari sumber kehangatannya yang biasanya. Dia pun merasa bingung karena dia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya sehingga dia membuka matanya. Ternyata suaminya sudah tidak berada di tempat tidur.

Shiho pun bangkit untuk duduk dan mulai bertanya-tanya kemana suaminya pergi pagi-pagi begini. Maklum, setahunya suaminya selalu bangun kesiangan. Apa mungkin ada kasus darurat sehingga suaminya bisa bangun pagi? Nah, pasti memang begitu. Suaminya yang maniak kasus itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun.

Shiho tiba-tiba merasa lapar sehingga dia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berkumur dan mencuci muka, lalu dia memakai jubah tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Shiho pun merasa sangat terkejut ketika dia menemukan suaminya sudah duduk di ruang makan dengan pakaian rapi untuk berangkat ke kantor, sementara di meja makan sudah terhidang dua piring nasi omelet ala Shinichi, dua gelas jus mangga dan dua gelas susu coklat. Semuanya adalah makanan dan minuman kesukaannya.

"Pagi, Sayang. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita berdua," sapa Shinichi sambil tersenyum bangga.

Shiho pun tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya. Dia melangkah menghampiri Shinichi dan memberi kecupan lembut di bibir Shinichi. Dia selalu bersyukur kepada Tuhan setiap hari karena Tuhan sudah menganugerahinya suami yang, walaupun sangat kekanak-kanakan, pemarah dan agak posesif, tapi juga sangat manis dan penyayang.

"Pagi juga, Sayang," balas Shiho. Kemudian dia duduk di kursinya. "Kelihatannya enak. Sudah lama aku tidak makan nasi omelet buatanmu," ucapnya sambil mengamati nasi omeletnya.

"Tentu saja enak. Aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta khusus untukmu, Sayang," ucap Shinichi dengan nada merayu sehingga Shiho tertawa geli.

"Yang benar saja, Sayang. Ini kan masih pagi," ucap Shiho.

"Lalu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Yah, aku tidak ingin bermesraan denganmu di pagi hari," jawab Shiho.

"Tapi aku ingin," ucap Shinichi dengan nada seduktif sehingga Shiho kembali tertawa geli.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencanmu dengan mayat-mayat di luar sana, jadi tidak," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir sehingga wajah Shinichi menjadi cemberut.

"Tutup mulutmu," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho kembali tertawa geli.

Shiho kemudian kembali mengecup bibir Shinichi dan Shinichi pun mempergunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuatnya menjadi ciuman penuh. Setelah puas mencium Shiho, dia melepaskan Shiho dengan senyum puas di bibirnya sementara Shiho menatapnya dengan agak kesal. Lalu mereka berdua mulai sarapan. Di tengah-tengah sarapan, Shiho kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi, ada apa ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial hari ini?" tanya Shiho.

"Apa maksudmu dengan apa ada sesuatu yang spesial hari ini?" Shinichi balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Yah, ini tidak biasa. Kau tiba-tiba bangun pagi-pagi, membuat sarapan dan terus merayuku sejak tadi, jadi pasti ada sesuatu yang spesial hari ini...," jawab Shiho. Kemudian dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kau memang ingin mengajakku bermesraan pagi ini? Yang benar saja, Sayang. Kau harus berangkat ke kantor," lanjutnya.

Shinichi pun jadi ikut-ikutan mengerutkan keningnya karena dia benar-benar bingung.

"Yah, aku memang ingin bermesraan denganmu, tapi bukan itu yang...," ucapan Shinichi terhenti tiba-tiba. "Jadi kau tidak tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Shinichi.

Shiho pun terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya tahu hari ini hari Kamis. Selain itu, aku tidak tahu lagi. Memangnya hari ini hari spesial? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau katakan saja padaku hari ini hari...," Shiho tidak meneruskan kata-katanya karena Shinichi tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya.

"Yah, kalau kau memang tidak tahu, aku juga tidak akan memberitahumu. Aku berangkat sekarang. Ada banyak kasus penting yang harus kutangani di kantor," ucap Shinichi dengan dingin. Kemudian dia bergegas pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Shiho. Sarapannya masih tersisa separuh di meja makan.

Setelah Shinichi pergi, Shiho pun terus berpikir sambil menghabiskan sarapannya dan sarapan Shinichi. Apa dia sudah menyinggung perasaan suaminya itu karena menolak ajakannya untuk bermesraan? Suaminya tadi kelihatan benar-benar marah. Tapi suaminya tadi berkata bukan itu. Lalu apa?

Shiho menepuk dahinya dengan tiba-tiba karena dia teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Bagaimana bisa aku begitu bodoh? Pantas saja Shinichi begitu marah. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling spesial baginya tapi aku malah melupakannya," gumam Shiho.

Shiho pun memutuskan untuk tidak jadi melakukan inspeksi ke gerai-gerai tas merk Fusae, yang merupakan milik ibunya, yang ada di Tokyo hari ini. Shinichi sekarang pasti sangat terluka dan dia harus menebusnya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyenangkan Shinichi malam ini.

XXX

Mood Shinichi benar-benar buruk hari ini sehingga anak buah Shinichi yang memang sudah sangat mengenal Shinichi berusaha keras untuk tidak menganggu dan memancing emosi Shinichi. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, mereka benar-benar merasa kasihan pada para kriminal yang bertemu dengan Shinichi karena Shinichi akan lebih sadis pada para kriminal itu daripada biasanya.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Shinichi bertingkah seperti itu, jadi bisa dibilang para anak buah Shinichi itu sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi semacam ini. Mereka bahkan tahu bahwa ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan istri Shinichi. Selalu begitu. Dan mereka juga tahu bahwa besok, Shinichi pasti akan terlihat seperti laki-laki yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Ternyata para anak buah Shinichi itu tidak perlu menunggu sampai besok. Sebuah paket yang tiba di meja Shinichi pada sore hari benar-benar mengubah mood Shinichi secara drastis. Senyum kembali menghiasi bibir Shinichi setelah membaca surat yang ada di dalam paket tersebut, lalu wajah Shinichi memerah dan semakin bertambah merah ketika membaca beberapa helai kertas yang terlihat seperti voucher yang disteples jadi satu, yang ada di dalam paket tersebut. Mereka bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa air liur Shinichi hampir saja menetes.

Para anak buah Shinichi itu jadi benar-benar penasaran ingin tahu apa isi kertas-kertas yang terlihat seperti voucher itu. Meskipun begitu mereka juga tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mengetahuinya sampai kapanpun. Mereka hanya bisa menduganya dari ekspresi wajah Shinichi.

XXX

Shinichi menatap paket di depannya dalam diam. Dia tahu paket itu pasti dari Shiho dan dia tidak ingin membukanya karena dia merasa sangat marah kali ini. Meskipun dia benar-benar berharap bahwa Shiho tadi pagi hanya berpura-pura lupa untuk menggodanya dan kemudian memberinya kejutan, dia tahu Shiho memang benar-benar lupa pada hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Dia mengenal Shiho dengan sangat baik jadi dia tahu.

Shinichi pun menghela nafas kemudian bersandar di kursinya dan menatap langit-langit kantornya. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan kado spesial untuk Shiho, satu set perhiasan yang cuma ada lima di dunia ini, yang mampu membuat mata Shiho berbinar-binar ketika melihatnya. Dia mendapatkan perhiasan itu dengan susah payah dan uang yang tidak sedikit, tapi Shiho malah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Dia tidak akan memberikan perhiasan itu pada Shiho hari ini. Mungkin tahun depan, itu juga kalau Shiho ingat hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka tahun depan.

Setelah mampu mengacuhkan paket dari Shiho selama satu jam lebih, akhirnya Shinichi tidak tahan juga. Apa boleh buat? Dia memang seorang detektif tulen, jadi rasa penasarannya pasti akan menang, cepat atau lambat. Dia mengeluarkan surat yang ada di dalam paket tersebut dan mulai membacanya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa anak buahnya terus mengamatinya sejak dia mulai membuka paket dari Shiho.

Hai Sayang,

Apa kau sudah cukup kesal sekarang? Aku yakin begitu karena kau pasti baru membuka paket ini satu jam setelah paket ini tiba di mejamu.

Sekarang kau sudah boleh berhenti kesal karena aku punya hadiah spesial untukmu di dalam paket ini, beberapa lembar voucher yang bisa kau gunakan. Tapi untuk mencairkannya, kau harus menemukanku terlebih dahulu. Petunjuknya ada di halaman kedua surat ini.

Semoga berhasil, Meitantei-san.

Shiho

NB : Aku tidak lupa.

Shinichi mendengus ketika membaca surat tersebut, terutama tentang hadiah Shiho yang berupa voucher. Tapi dia langsung merasa bersemangat ketika membaca NB Shiho yang menyatakan bahwa Shiho tidak lupa, yang berarti bahwa dugaannya salah dan harapannyalah yang benar. Dia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa helai voucher yang disteples jadi satu dari dalam paket tersebut dan menaikkan alisnya ketika dia menemukan bahwa voucher-voucher tersebut merupakan buatan tangan.

Voucher pertama bertuliskan tiket masuk dan Shinichi pun menaikkan alisnya. Voucher kedua bertuliskan makan malam romantis dan itu membuat Shinichi tersenyum. Senyum Shinichi pun bertambah lebar ketika dia membaca voucher yang ketiga sementara berbagai fantasi mulai menghiasi otaknya. Dan sesampainya di voucher terakhir, dia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mengeras. Oh, dia pasti akan langsung memberikan perhiasan itu pada Shiho sesampainya di rumah.

Shinichi pun segera memusatkan perhatiannya pada lembar kedua surat yang berisi petunjuk dimana Shiho berada. Dia akan memecahkan teka-teki itu secepatnya dan pergi secepat kilat ke tempat Shiho berada saat jam kantor berakhir.

XXX

Shinichi sampai di depan sebuah kamar hotel berbintang yang bertipe President Suite tepat saat jam makan malam. Istrinya itu memang tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau ingin menyenangkannya. Selalu memilih yang terbaik. Yah, orang tua mereka berdua memang kaya, jadi uang tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi mereka.

Shinichi mengetuk pintu dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan Shiho muncul dari baliknya dengan wajah datar. Shiho mempersilahkan Shinichi masuk dengan suara datar sehingga Shinichi jadi agak bingung karena bukankah seharusnya Shiho menyambutnya dengan senyuman kalau ingin menyenangkannya malam ini.

"Tiket masuknya," ucap Shiho, masih dengan ekspresi wajah dan nada suara datar, setelah dia menutup pintu.

Shinichi yang masih agak bingung segera merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan helaian voucher dari dalamnya. Dia mencabut voucher yang pertama dan menyerahkannya pada Shiho.

Shiho mengamati voucher itu sejenak, kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi ramah dan penuh senyuman.

"Selamat datang. Nama saya Shiho dan saya akan melayani anda malam ini. Silahkan anda pergunakan voucher yang anda miliki malam ini dan saya akan memuaskan anda sebaik-baiknya. Semoga anda menikmati kunjungan anda malam ini," ucap Shiho dengan ramah. Lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya pada Shinichi sekilas.

Shinichi pun tertawa geli melihatnya. Jadi mereka akan melakukan permainan pelanggan dan wanita penghiburnya, huh? Sepertinya permainan mereka malam ini akan menyenangkan.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Aku pasti akan memanfaatkan voucher-voucher itu dengan sebaik-baiknya," ucap Shinichi dengan nada seduktif sambil menyeringai.

Shiho pun agak merinding sementara wajahnya agak memerah sehingga Shinichi menyeringai puas. Tapi Shiho tetap konsisten pada perannya dan senyum masih terpampang di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya akan dengan senang hati melayani anda," ucap Shiho, kemudian dia memegang kedua tangan Shinichi dan mengarahkannya ke tali jubah tidurnya. "Silahkan anda buka," lanjutnya.

Shinichi pun nyengir mendengarnya dan tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung membuka tali jubah tidur Shiho dan melepaskan jubah tidur itu dari tubuh Shiho. Oh, kalau saja dia tidak merasa sangat lapar sekarang, dia pasti sudah mendorong Shiho ke tempat tidur. Shiho benar-benar terlihat hot dalam gaun tidurnya.

Shinichi melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Shiho dan menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya dengan niat untuk mencium Shiho, tapi Shiho melarangnya karena sekarang adalah saatnya voucher makan malam romantis, bukannya voucher berciuman sampai puas. Shinichi pun menahan dirinya dan menuruti Shiho karena dia juga ingin membuat Shiho senang malam ini.

Selama makan malam romantis, Shiho duduk di pangkuan Shinichi sambil menyuapi Shinichi, sementara tangan Shinichi sibuk menggerayangi tubuhnya. Shinichi memutuskan untuk menggunakan voucher sentuh sampai puas sejak makan malam sebagai ganti karena dia tidak bisa mencium Shiho tadi. Shiho pun dengan berat hati menyetujuinya asal tangan Shinichi tidak berkeliaran di daerah yang berbahaya sebelum waktunya.

Shinichi tersenyum ketika dia mendengar desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Shiho. Dia memang suka sekali membuat Shiho tidak tahan dan mendesah karena sentuhannya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa berkuasa atas Shiho. Maklum, Shiho adalah wanita yang sangat sulit dikuasai. Dia pun jadi merasa ingin sedikit nakal pada Shiho sehingga dia menggerakkan tangannya ke daerah yang berbahaya.

Shiho tersentak sambil mengerang. Piring yang dipegangnya hampir saja terlepas dari tangannya. Dia pun langsung menatap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Shinichi," seru Shiho dengan agak marah.

"Maaf, maaf. Tanganku bergerak sendiri. Jangan marah, oke?" ucap Shinichi sambil nyengir.

Shiho hanya bisa menghela nafas karena dia tahu suaminya memang bisa sangat nakal kadang-kadang. Lagipula dia memang harus menyenangkan suaminya itu malam ini karena kesalahannya tadi pagi.

Setelah makan malam, mereka pindah ke kamar mandi karena Shiho harus memandikan Shinichi berdasarkan voucher yang sudah dibuatnya. Tak lama setelah Shiho mulai menggosok tubuh Shinichi yang berada di dalam bathtube yang penuh busa, suaminya itu sudah menariknya masuk ke dalam bathtube sehingga membuat gaun tidurnya dan tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Shinichi," seru Shiho dengan kesal.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum, kemudian dia membelai pipi Shiho dengan salah satu tangannya, sementara tangan yang satunya melingkar erat di pinggang Shiho agar Shiho tidak bisa bangkit dari pangkuannya di dalam bathtube.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho agak terpana selama beberapa saat karena Shinichi terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh.

Tujuan Shiho malam ini adalah membuat Shinichi senang, jadi itulah yang harus dilakukannya, baik dengan voucher ataupun tidak. Dia pun tersenyum pada Shinichi dan membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah. Apa anda mau menukar semua voucher anda yang tersisa dengan voucher spesial?" tanya Shiho.

"Voucher spesial? Memang apa isinya?" Shinichi balik bertanya.

"Anda boleh melakukan apapun yang anda inginkan pada saya asal anda bisa memuaskan saya," jawab Shiho dengan nada seduktif sambil mengusap dada Shinichi.

Wajah Shinichi pun langsung memerah mendengarnya, kemudian dia menyeringai pada Shiho.

"Dengan senang hati, Sayang. Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia mengunci mulut Shiho dengan ciuman panas. Setelah berciuman selama beberapa saat, Shinichi menghentikan ciumannya untuk melepas gaun tidur Shiho, membuka sumbatan bathtube dan menghidupkan shower untuk membilas tubuh mereka berdua dari sabun. Kemudian dia kembali mencium bibir Shiho sampai dia merasa tubuh mereka sudah bersih dari sabun.

XXX

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Sayang. Dan juga untuk semuanya. Aku senang sekali malam ini. Semuanya benar-benar terasa luar biasa," ucap Shinichi sambil memandangi wajah istrinya yang ada di bawahnya dengan sayang.

Shiho pun tersenyum, kemudian dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang kedua pipi Shinichi.

"Kau barusan juga luar biasa, Sayang," ucap Shiho dengan nada menggoda sehingga wajah Shinichi memerah. Tapi Shinichi segera mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Yah, aku pikir itu artinya kau mau lagi, bukan begitu?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada seduktif.

"Huh? Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan setelah kau kembali menindih tubuhku sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu?" tanya Shiho dengan nada setengah menyindir, setengah menggoda sehingga Shinichi tertawa.

"Benar juga," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia mencium kening Shiho. "Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau benar-benar lupa. Aku marah sekali tadi, kau tahu?" lanjutnya sambil mulai menciumi leher Shiho.

"Yang benar saja, Shinichi. Kau tahu aku kan? Aku suka sekali menggodamu dan membuatmu kesal. Seharusnya kau tahu itu," ucap Shiho dengan suara agak mendesah karena serangan bibir Shinichi di lehernya.

"Iya, seharusnya aku tahu," sahut Shinichi sambil terus merangsang Shiho dengan bibirnya dan tangannya.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari sepenting ini," desah Shiho.

Shinichi menghentikan kegiatannya merangsang Shiho untuk sejenak dan menatap wajah Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, kau benar. Mana mungkin kau bisa lupa. Aku benar-benar senang hari ini. Kau memberiku lebih dari apa yang aku harapkan. Terima kasih banyak, Sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Shinichi. Kemudian dia memeluk Shiho dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Shiho.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sayang," sahut Shiho sambil membelai rambut Shinichi. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini. Happy birthday, Shinichi," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan Shinichi pun langsung membeku di tempat.

**Tamat.**


End file.
